DHPG (ganciclovir) is safe, well tolerated, and effective in the treatment of congenital CMV infection. SPECIFIC AIMS: 1) To determine the safety, and tolerance of DHPG (ganciclovir) following administration to babies w/symptomatic congenital CMV. 2) To determine the relationship between plasma concentrations of medication and therapeutic outcome. 3) To determine if therapy influences antibody response and clearance of virus from the urine.